clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Northern Antarctic Treaty Organisation
The Northern Antarctic Treaty Organisation or NATO, is a alliance of a few nations who realize that East Pengolia is getting too powerful and want to keep them in check. The founding three nations are New North Etana, West Pengolia and the United Penguin's Republic. After talking, they chosen for there to be a democratic organisation, with one representative from each country or state. Idoreconise was voted NATO do have a few islands under their control but they only have bases, with only one part of a city under control used for meetings. Their headquaters is an entire city New West City, located in New North Etana. The Signing of the New North Etana Main Article: Treaty of New West City Before the signing, many nations began to realize that East Pengolia is too strong, too popular, and too weird. West Pengolia, New North Etana and the United Penguin's Republic decided that they would take a stand against E.Pengolia. They asked a few States if they could build bases. Weddell, the Antarctic Peninsula, Eastshield and Trans-Antarctica were good choices. A message was sent to Judge Xavier of the South Pole Council. The reply was: Sorruh, but no. Ya can't build tha bases in tha United States of Antarcticuh. No room. :-Judge Xaviuh'' ---- With that, explorers were sent to find a few islands to build bases. With some luck, they found a few islands to build several bases. On that day, The Leader, Idoreconise, Penghis Khan and King Edward II signed a treaty in New North Etana. It was decided that New West City will be the capital. Members Countries and States These are countries and states in the USA. * New North Etana - Idoreconise * West Pengolia - Penghis Khan * United Penguin's Republic - The Leader * Creature's Republic of Turtly (IN EXILE) - President Crabby *Pengonia - Dan *Republic of Cyberland - Chat1240 Allies Allies aren't full members but those who help NATO. These are countries and states. * TerraMount- Judge Konquer Smaller Groups Include armies, groups of Penguins etc etc. * ACP - Major Sheep Small Allies Allies which are armies, groups of Penguins etc etc. City Clafficaction Note: Largest to lowest * Fort (Like a City, with a large base) * City * Large Base * Base Election A Secretary General was elected by citizens of member countries. This was before Turtly joined, so President Crabby wasn't counted. Idoreconise won with the most votes, The Leader came second and Penghis Khan came last. Chairman of the NATO Military Committee was voted. When the Military Commitree was made a chairman was maded. Since Penghis Khan and The Leader are the only one who have fought in a war they decided to run for the position. The Leader came first and is refered to as Chairman of the NATO Military Committee. Trivia *It's a parody of Northern Atlantic Treaty Organistaion See Also * East Pengola * West Pengolia * UAN Category:Groups Category:NATO